The Legend of Zelda and the Mystical Flute
by Spacious Skies
Summary: Well, I finally got this up. Link and Zelda have been traveling the Great Sea and have finally found New Hyrule. What adventures await them? Read and Review
1. Hyrule Ahoy

**The Legend of Zelda and the Mystical Flute**

Chapter 1: Hyrule Ahoy!

The air was heavy due to an approaching storm. The wind picked up as it grabbed hold of the sails and pushed it at top speed through the open waters of the Outer Rim of the Great Sea. The leader of the pirates, Tetra was seen in the crow's nest with the ship's navigator, Zuko.

Now, Tetra was no ordinary pirate captain. She was Princess Zelda, heir to the throne of the lost kingdom of Hyrule.

Zuko was an odd fellow. He spoke in unintelligible grunts and moans, but could be heard occasionally when he takes his job seriously.

On the deck below, was a young man named Link. He and Tetra had recently turned thirteen. Link a few days before Tetra. He gazed determinedly out at the horizon, and he could see a dot on the landscape as Zuko cried:

"Land ho!"

"Quick!" ordered Tetra. "Advance to starboard bow! Hoist the anchor.

Senza, one of the three strongest men aboard the _Cutthroat_, spun the crank that set the anchor overboard. Gonzo and Nudge raised the sails as the ship got closer to the landmass.

The crew then found a docking place on a coast near an opulent palace. This palace gave a sense of comfort to the crew, but their comfort was short-lived as they heard a scream.

"AHHH!" screamed Tetra. She has being held by two thin soldiers, who had regal-looking crests on the front of their armor.

"There you are princess, we've been looking all over for you!" said one of the soldiers to the struggling pirate girl.

"I'm not your princess! Let go of me!" demanded Tetra.

"But Princess Zelda," stated the soldier. "You are the princess of Hyrule, are you not? And why are you wearing the clothes an urchin would wear?"

"Urchin?" began Tetra angrily. "Link!"

Link jumped off the starboard side of the ship and shouted, "I'm coming Tetra!" As he ran to the soldiers, the soldiers mounted their horses and galloped off. Link ran after them, but all of a sudden, as he reached a forest after ten minutes of running, he was knocked out cold by an attacking Moblin.

Well, what do you think? REVIEW!


	2. Awakening in Kokiri Valley

**The Legend of Zelda and the Mystical Flute**

Before I start the chapter, there is one question that needs to be answered.

The guards knew that Tetra was Princess Zelda because of a defining trait that will be described later on in the story. Also, the Zelda of this Hyrule disappeared mysteriously many years ago. Also, a Moblin ambushed Link at the edge of the Deku Forest.

Now, on with the chapter:

Chapter 2: Awakening in Kokiri Valley

**Kokiri Valley**

When Link awoke from his daze, he opened his eyes to gaze up at the ceiling of a primitive hut built inside of a tree. Link quickly jumped out of his bed when he remembered what had happened to Tetra. He immediately ran out of the door, and, instead of his feet touching the ground, he ran off of the edge of a ledge.

"Teehee! Maybe you should use the ladder next time," suggested a girl's voice between giggles.

"Haha! Very funny," said Link, with an embarrassed expression etched on his face. "Who are you, anyway?"

"My name is Karena," said the girl. "I am of the Kokiri Tribe, obviously you aren't."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Link.

"Well, for starters, Kokiri don't age; they stay children forever," explained Karena. "You have obviously aged over time; it shows."

"Okay, and what am I supposed to do now?" wondered Link.

"I believe the Great Deku Tree is in need of your presence at the time. He seemed to know you would be awake. That's why I am here," said Karena. "I am the Great Deku Tree's handmaiden."

"Wait, can you tell me where I can find the Great Deku Tree?" asked Link.

"Of course, you enter that cave on the rim of the valley," she said, pointing toward a cave. Then you come down the cave on the leeward side of the mountain. After that you cross over the river which is sourced by the Forest Water in the Great Deku Tree's Hollow. Don't go upstream though, nasty infestation of River Octoroks. Just follow the path into the forest and you'll eventually reach the Hollow."

She turned to leave, but after she took a few steps, she said, "You also might want to buy a Deku Shield from the Kokiri Shop. You, as I can tell, are unarmed. There are nasty Bokoblins that arrived in the Great Deku Tree's Hollow after I left. That is why I ran out of there as fast as I could."

Link placed his hand behind him and felt nothing but an empty sack in which he had placed his belongings.

"What happened to my weaponry?" asked Link.

"I would imagine that the Moblin pack that ambushed you took everything you had. Except for your clothing, thankfully," Karena replied nonchalantly.

"You are a very sarcastic person, aren't you?" inquired Link.

"Teehee! You're getting to know me already," said Karena. She then tossed a Deku Nut at the ground and, after the flash of light, she vanished.

"Weird," said Link. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "I guess I should find some Rupees." He turned toward a large tree, where light was shining through the treetops.

When he got to the tree, he gazed at the features of the tree for a moment. Then, as he turned to leave, he saw long eyelashes flutter. He turned around and saw a feminine face carved into the front of the tree.

"Hello? Oh! A young Hylian," said the tree with a giggle. "I am the Mako Tree, Guardian of the Kokiri Valley."

"I thought the Great Deku Tree was-" began Link, but was cut off.

"The Great Deku Tree is the Guardian of the entire Deku Forest, including the Kokiri Valley," explained the Mako Tree. "I am able to give anyone any amount of wealth he so chooses."

"Really?" asked Link. "Then I need a monetary fund of about fifty Rupees."

"Oh? Okay then…," she replied blankly. She waved a large nut that was at the tip of a stem on her crown. A purple Rupee materialized out of nowhere and fell into Link's palms. "Now go to the Kokiri Shop and buy your Deku Shield."

"How did you know?" asked Link.

"I have special properties that let me know these things," the tree replied. "Also, you can buy a Picto Box at Hotel Kokiri."

"Okay, I guess I am off then," said Link.

First, he went to Hotel Kokiri and bought a Picto Box for 20 Rupees from a traveling man with a strong resemblance to Lenzo. Then, he crossed the meadow to the Kokiri Shop where he purchased a Deku Shield from the Kokiri at the desk.

When he emerged from the shop, Karena was seen sitting at the edge of the cliff.

"LINK!" she shouted. "UP HERE!"

"I see you!" Link called back.

"You can come up here by running up that fallen tree over there!" Karena suggested. She pointed to a fallen tree to Link's left.

Link strode over to the tree, and jumped to the base of it. He used the fallen tree to reach the top of the cliff where he met Karena.

"What now?" asked Link.

Well, I think the length of this chapter is an improvement over the last one. But this is where I end it.

Next Chapter: Link journeys to the inside of the Great Deku Tree. There, he fights an infestation of Skulltulas that have plagued the Great Deku Tree for many months. He also fights a terrible monster within the catacombs below the Great Deku Tree. The identity of the monster? I won't say until the next chapter.

REVIEW!


End file.
